Yuumalicious (Akabane Karma's part)
by akane miyuki
Summary: Karma hanya ingin bersenang senang dengan Isogai. / Pairing: KaruIso / #BangsatsuParadeProject


**Yuumalicious (Akabane Karma's part)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Yuumalicious (Akabane Karma's part) © akane miyuki**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Tuan.." iris cokelat muda itu menyipit perlahan, wajah seorang pemuda tampan terus mendekatinya secara teratur, ia sudah siap menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan nafas pemuda itu menyapa wajahnya. Hangat, tentu saja. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu sang pemilik iris cokelat muda.

"T-tuan.." Isogai tak sanggup menahan malu, wajah pemuda di hadapannya sudah keterlaluan dekat. Ia tak boleh melawan, dan ia hanya dapat mengucap kata kata penghenti yang ia tahu pasti tak akan berhasil, ketika ia sudah siap berpasrah akan ciumannya, suara remah kue kering yang diputus pun terdengar.

"Ahaha, maaf.. Isogai-kun terlalu manis, sampai sampai aku tak rela berhenti menggodamu." Bisik sang pelaku, Karma. Ia tertawa pelan, disertai dengan senyuman jahil ketika menarik sisa _pocky_ yang belum habis dari bibir Isogai, Isogai bernafas lega karena Karma sudah rela menghentikan permainan memalukan yang di mintanya.

Isogai sendiri heran kenapa Karma bisa datang dan melakukan reservasi atas nama dirinya, alias memesan dirinya untuk 90 menit kedepan nanti.

Isogai tahu, Akabane Karma bukanlah seorang _otaku_. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan cara cara yang bermanfaat, seperti membaca buku, menonton berita, dan melakukan hal hal lain yang dapat menambah pengetahuannya. Andai saja para gadis tak ribut tentang _Butler café_ yang berada di dekat SMP Kunugigaoka, pasti Karma tak akan pernah datang.

Ya, _Butler café_ yang baru saja buka dan sudah ramai dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Yang ramai di bicarakan kaum hawa, yang tak terlihat menarik di pandangan para kaum adam. Isogai benar benar gagal paham pada teman sekelasnya ini.

"Apakah anda ingin memesan yang lain lagi, Tuan?" Tanya Isogai, Karma masih duduk santai di kursinya sambil memakan pocky sisa permainan mereka tadi, iris Karma memutar keatas. "Hmm, apa yang harus di pesan selanjutnya ya.." Karma berfikir. Ia sudah memesan beberapa makanan pembuka, dan ia sudah tak lapar lagi.

Ya, Karma hanya ingin bermain dengan Isogai, memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengannya. Menjahili dan menggoda Isogai sampai akhirnya Isogai jatuh ke pelukannya. "Isogai-kun, bolehkah aku mengajukan sebuah tantangan?" tanya Karma, menatap Isogai dan tersenyum simpul.

Oh, Isogai tak pernah menyukai setiap senyuman yang di tujukan Karma kepadanya, ia tahu pasti ada niatan tersembunyi yang berada di balik setiap senyuman yang di layangkan kepadanya. "Apa itu, Tuan?" Isogai memutuskan untuk bertanya, walaupun jawaban yang di berikan nanti mungkin akan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Bisakah kau turunkan sedikit kerah lehermu?" pinta Karma, Isogai cukup terkejut dengan permintaan aneh tersebut, apalagi setelah shift sebelumnya—ah tidak, Isogai tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Akan tetapi Isogai juga tak ingin menuruti permintaan Karma yang ini. "Maaf, Tuan.. apakah tidak tantangan yang lainnya? Saya kira, saya tak sanggup." Ujarnya sopan, Karma tekekeh pelan.

"Wah wah, apakah kau tak pernah mendengar istilah 'tamu adalah raja' hm, Isogai-kun? Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya." Isogai tentu tak dapat melawan Karma, Karma adalah seorang tamu di sini dan ia enggan menurunkan kerah lehernya, terlalu memalukan untuk di pandang.

"Ayolah Isogai-kun, ada yang salah dengan tantangan ku yang simpel ini? Apakah kau ingin aku memberikan tantangan yang lebih berat lagi? Atau—" Karma mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Isogai, yang membuat Isogai mundur sedikit.

"—Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dibalik kerah lehermu itu, hmm?" yah, mau di bilang iya malu, mau di bilang tidak juga itu namanya berbohong.

"T-tuan," Karma berbisik dekat telinga Isogai. "Oh, aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berusaha menutupi _kissmark_ yang jelas terlihat di sana. Aku tak gampang di bodohi loh.. " Isogai terkejut mendengar bisikan Karma, jadi tanda itu terlihat? Apakah tanda itu sangat merah dan menarik perhatian mata lawannya?

"A-apakah terlihat sangat jelas?" Karema mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Isogai. "Isogai-kun, tak kusangka kau murahan sekali, merelakan dirimu di sentuh begitu saja oleh orang lain tanpa seizin ku.." Isogai menautkan dua alisnya.

' _Memangnya kau siapa ku, Karma.._ ' batinnya risih.

"Bukan seperti itu, Tuan.." Isogai membenarkan kerah baju nya, lalu membungkuk. "Maafkan kelalaian saya yang sudah membuat Tuan merasa tidak nyaman." Ucapnya dengan sopan, membungkuk meminta maaf.

Karma hanya menyengir jahil. "Tidak, aku tak akan memaafkanmu Isogai-kun, tapi.. bagaimana kalau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, sesuatu yang dapat membuatku memaafkan dirimu?" tawarnya, ya walaupun sebenarnya Isogai sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, lagi pula tanda kemerahan itu bukan salahnya kan?

Mungkin ini hanya hari sialnya saja, pikirnya. "Apa yang Tuan inginkan? Saya akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mewujudkan apa yang Tuan inginkan, sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya sendiri." Ujar Isogai.

Tersenyum puas, Karma kemudian kembali bicara dengan nada sombong dan menyebalkannya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menciumku di bibir." Permintaan Karma membuat Isogai terbatuk, Karma tahu dan tertawa. Apa katanya? Cium? Isogai mengharapkan bahwa Karma hanya bercanda, namun ketika Isogai melihat tatapan Karma, ia tahu bahwa pemuda bersurai merah ini sama sekali tak bercanda.

"Tuan—"

"—Tak susah bukan, kau sering mendapatkan pelajaran cium mencium dari Bitch-sensei juga kan? Seharusnya kau bisa menciumku dengan mudah, Isogai-kun.. " kalimat tersebut di akhiri dengan senyuman nakal, gila. Karma benar benar sudah gila. Padahal tadi nyaris saja ia di cium oleh Karma.

"Tuan, apakah anda yakin? Saya pikir anda lebih menyukai ciuman pertama anda di lakukan bersama dengan orang yang anda sukai.." ujar Isogai, yang kemudian di balas dengan gelengan pelan dari Karma. "Aku suka dirimu kok, Isogai-kun." Ucapan Karma yang terang terangan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun itu membuat wajah Isogai memerah ketika mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apakah aku sudah memenuhi persyaratan untuk menciummu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman jahil yang masih belum hilang dari wajah tampannya. Isogai menatap penuh harap agar Karma membatalkan permintaannya dan waktu _shift_ nya segera berakhir. Dengan begitu, ia tak harus melakukan hal yang memalukan di depan banyak orang.

"S-saya pikir.. b-begitu.." Isogai tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Karma, namun ia masih berdiri kaku di tempat. Masih mengurungkan keberaniannya untuk mencium teman sekelasnya di depan umum, walaupun bukan seperti itu alasan sebenarnya.

Isogai, kalau boleh jujur ia tak mau mencium Karma, bukan karena tidak suka juga, ia juga suka pada Karma dalam hal lain, ia hanya tak mau karma menyesal karena telah menciumnya dan berkata bahwa ia lebih memilih mencium seorang wanita dari pada laki laki seperti dirinya.

Ia tak ingin Karma tiba tiba jijik kepadanya, ya—karena dalam hal cium mencium ini, Isogai juga laki laki, Karma juga laki laki. Dan bisa di bilang, Isogai tak pandai dalam hal cium mencium. Bitch-sensei juga berkata bahwa ciuman Isogai sangatlah buruk dan harus memperbaikinya. Tapi Isogai bisa apa?

Siapa yang tahu bahwa ajaran Bitch-sensei dapat berguna di saat saat seperti ini. "Ayo, kau melamunkan apa, Isogai-kun? Ah, jangan jangan kau memikirkan betapa tampannya aku ya? Apakah kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku? Haha~" candanya, Isogai hanyut dalam tawa singkat tersebut.

' _Gawat, aku malah terpesona oleh tawanya.. Ayolah Isogai, kau bisa melakukan hal ini!_ ' Isogai menyemangati diri sendiri, membatin tak karuan. Sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia pun mulai membungkukkan badan dan mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan.

Isogai memejamkan matanya rapat rapat, Karma terkekeh melihatnya, ia sengaja menghindar untuk membuat Isogai membuka matanya dan merasa malu. Dan benar saja, ketika Isogai membuka kedua matanya, Karma sudah bergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya ia duduki. "Ara, apakah kau ingin mencium angin, Isogai-kun?" candanya, wajah Isogai memerah sempurna, belum pernah ia di permainkan seperti ini.

"Tuan, saya berusaha memenuhi permintaan Tuan, oleh karena itu saya mohon kerja sama nya untuk tidak berpindah pindah tempat duduk, Tuan.." ujar Isogai, tentu saja dirinya kesal. Di permalukan di depan umum, seakan akan ia ingin mencium udara kosong, ia dapat mendengar para gadis yang berada di sana tertawa kecil melihat dirinya.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf.. kau sasaran yang empuk untuk di jahili sih, oke.. kali ini aku takkan menghindar, jadi berikan ciuman terbaikmu." Karma pura pura menyemangati, namun sebenarnya ia menikmati setiap momen menjahili ketua kelasnya ini, oh ayolah, kapan lagi ia bisa menjahilinya di depan umum seperti ini? Baginya, itu sebuah kesempatan langka karena Isogai tak mudah di jahili pada saat di sekolah.

Isogai menghela nafasnya, melirik Karma sejenak dengan tatapan kesal lalu mencoba kembali, kali ini ia membuka matanya untuk memastikan agar Karma tak berpindah posisi yang dapat membuatnya malu seperti tadi. Karma duduk santai seperti biasanya dan terdiam, membiarkan Isogai melakukan hal yang ia bisa.

Wajah Isogai semakin mendekat, kemudian Isogai mengecup ringan bibir Karma. Setelah itu, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Karma, wajahnya merona. "Tuan sudah puas?" Tanya Isogai, ia telah memberikan ciuman singkat sebisanya, namun wajah Karma terlihat tak senang. "Nee, Isogai-kun.. ini bukan ciuman pertama mu kan?"

Isogai heran, Karma ingin apa lagi? Ia sudah memberikan ciuman seperti yang Karma inginkan, namun masih saja tak cukup, Karma betul betul minta di usir.

Walaupun begitu, Isogai tetap terkejut Karma dapat tahu bahwa ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Selain Bitch-sensei, ia juga pernah dicium oleh seorang laki laki lain, dan Isogai heran mengapa Karma dapat tahu akan hal tersebut, padahal ia tak pernah bilang.

"I-itu rahasia saya, Tuan.."

"Oh, jadi Isogai-kun mau main rahasia rahasia an? Aku bukan orang bodoh, Isogai-kun.. aku tahu ini bukan ciuman pertamamu dengan seorang laki laki, kalau wanita—aku tak heran, Bitch-sensei pernah mencium seisi kelas bila ada pengucapan kata yang salah." Rasa heran melada pikiran Isogai, apakah Karma sorang cenayang? Bagaimana ia bias tahu akan hal tersebut? Ah, Isogai tak mau ambil pusing.

"Tuan.." Karma kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku dapat mengetahui hal tersebut ya? Sebenarnya mudah saja, aku dapat melihat ekspresimu yang terlihat biasa ketika bibir kita bersentuhan ringan tadi, aku bias menebak bahwa kau sudah terbiasa.. betul betul, aku kecewa." Karma tak senang, ngambek, marah pada Isogai. Isogai menghela nafas.

"Tuan, saya kira itu adalah privasi saya.." ya, Karma hamper saja lupa peraturan peraturan yang ada di café ini, peraturan tentang tidak boleh bertanya tentang hal hal yang bersifat privasi para butler di café ini. Karma menatap Isogai dengan kesabaran ekstra. Kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum, mungkin Karma sudah menginterogasi lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. maaf. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka." Isogai menghela nafas lagi, kali ini cukup pelan. Ia sepertinya sudah memiliki kesabaran yang sangat besar untuk menghadapi laki laki titisan iblis yang sedang ngambek padanya ini. Ia kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding, 15 menit lagi waktu dengannya dan Karma akan segera berakhir, kemudian ia menatap Karma kembali.

"Tuan, bukankah tidak baik bila terus terusan marah kepada saya? Dan perlu saya ingatkan bahwa waktu reservasi anda tersisa 15 menit lagi, apakah ada hal lain yang ingin Tuan lakukan dengan saya sebelum waktu reservasi anda berakhir?" Karma menatap manik Isogai.

"Wah, tak terasa sebentar lagi akan berakhir.. hmm, kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan beberapa permintaan di menit menit terakhir ini, boleh kan?" Isogai mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, Tuan." Kemudian Karma tersenyum dan bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

Oh, sudah tak ngambek lagi rupanya.

"Bisakah kau mendekat sebentar, Isogai-kun?" dan Isogai menurutinya, ia tak tahu apa yang akan Karma lakukan, dan ia sebenarnya penasaran, ia pun memperbolehkan Karma menyentuhnya. Setelah mendapatkan izin yang di inginkannya, Karma menyentuh pipi kanan Isogai dengan telapak tangan kirinya, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan pada telapak tangannya yang dingin.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku senang. Hari ini aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan kegiatan bersamamu, kau yang hari ini terlalu manis untuk dapat ku lupakan, kau tahu.. saat kita berada di sekolah, aku tak dapat bersama atau pun bermesraan denganmu seperti saat ini, jadi.. biarkanlah aku melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan di sisa waktu reservasi ku ini, Isogai-kun." Isogai bergeming, mendengar kalimat gombal Karma membuatnya mabuk. Ya, di mabuk cinta. Ia menunggu Karma melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan sebenarnya, aku bosan meminta izin terus untuk menyentuhmu, Isogai-kun, bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang aku inginkan sesuka hatiku? Aku tak ingin melanggar peraturan di sini, jadi aku ingin meminta izin darimu terlebih dahulu." Karma bertanya, terdengar agak sopan. Hati Isogai yang sudah mulai adem pun memperbolehkan Karma melakukan sesukanya, kemudian Isogai mengangguk kecil. "Boleh, Tuan.. apa yang ingin Tuan inginkan saat ini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku.. ingin mencium mu lagi." ah, seharusnya Isogai tidak menanyakan keinginan Karma, sepertinya Isogai tak belajar dari pengalaman. Keinginan Karma, tentu saja sama laknatnya dengan yang sebelumnya. "Tapi kali ini aku ingin memimpin." ujarnya kembali, Isogai semakin tegang. Dalam urusan cium mencium, Karma memang sangat hebat, bahkan Bitch-sensei berkata demikian. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun tak dapat mengelak. Ketika Karma di cium oleh Bitch-sensei—secara paksa tentunya, ia dapat membalasnya, sampai-sampai Bitch-sensei kewalahan sendiri.

Oleh karena hal itu, Isogai panik luar biasa. "E-erm.." Isogai panas dingin seketika, ia terlihat bingung menjawab permintaan Karma. Karma yang melihat ekspresi bingung sekaligus panik Isogai pun menyeringai kecil. Ia sudah tak ngambek lagi rupanya, dan sifat jahilnya muncul kembali. Niat jahil untuk mengerjai pemuda idaman ini pun menguat. "Boleh kan, Isogai-kun? Boleh ya? Ya?" pintanya, terdengar seperti rengekan sebenarnya. Isogai tak tahu, karena panik ia pun menganggukan pelan kepalanya yang di anggap sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Karma.

"Senangnya~ kalau begitu, tatap aku, Isogai-kun." Karma menarik dahu Isogai, membawa wajahnya untuk menatapnya, ia peduli apa? Karena sudah di berikan izin untuk menyentuhnya, maka ia takkan mungkin menyia nyiakan izin tersebut. Isogai menatap Karma, menuruti permintaannya walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

Satu detik kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Isogai merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, rasanya hangat. Dan membuat hatinya berdegup tak karuan. Isogai dapat merasakan keberadaan benda kenyal yang hangat, mencoba menembus kedua bibirnya yang mengatup rapat, ia masih bertahan. Sementara Karma semakin menjilat dan memaksa masuk.

"Nmmh.."

Tak la,a Isogai pun terbawa suasana panas ciuman tersebut dan mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk membalas ciuman Karma, wajahnya mmeerah seperti tomat. Kedua lidah mereka bertarung, mempertahankan posisi mendominasi satu sama lain, tapi kalau dalam urusan ini, jelaslah Isogai yang akan kalah karena Karma lebih jago dari pada dirinya.

Sudah puas mencium Isogai, Karma pun melepaskannya kemudian menyeringai. "Itu baru yang namanya ciuman, Isogai-kun."ujarnya santai, Isogai hanya dapat melongo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah. Dua sudah serasa milik berdua rupanya, sampai sampai para pelanggan lain yang berada di dalam ruangan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Hei." panggilnya, Isogai menoleh dan menatap batang hidung Karma, tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap matanya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang." Karma beranjak dari kursinya, tersenyum. Isogai membungkuk kecil. "Apakah Tuan ingin mengambil foto sebagai kenang—"

"—Tak perlu, aku sudah cukup puas. Terima kasih atas pelayananmu Isogai-kun." Karma merapihkan jas sekolahnya, meninggalkan tips di atas meja tersebut, setelah itu berjalan pergi. Isogai menghela nafas, tak habis pikir. Ia mendapat pelanggan yang mereporkan akhir akhir ini. Isogai membereskan meja Karma barusan, ketika sedang membereskan meja tersebut, Isogai melihat sebuah amplop kecil berwarna merah. Ia tak pernah ingat bahwa ia menaruh surat di atas meja, dan ia segera tahu bahwa surat tersebut adalah surat dari Karma, untuk dirinya.

Penasaran, Isogai segera membuka dan membaca surat tersebut.

"Isogai-kun, sebenarnya aku kurang puas bila di batasi waktu 90 menit saja, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Hari minggu jam 2.. kau ada waktu luang? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan berdua? Kirimi aku e-mail jika kau bersedia.

Tertanda, Karma Akabane."

mendesah pelan, ia pun memasukkan surat tersebut ke balik jas seragam butlernya, memutuskan untuk tak membacanya lagi. Mungkin untuk selamanya, ia tak mau berurusan dengan seorang Karma Akabane lagi.

 **OWARI**

 **a/n: horee, ending gajeee~ hai para bangsat /?**

 **akhirnya parade ini rampung juga, haah..**

 **perjuangan 3 minggu /? #benergaksih demi menyelesaikan fic ini betul betul bikin stress, serasa di terror sama kalian semua.**

 **Deadline dan semuanya membuatku stress, nih lah semoga kalian puas =') hkhkhk brb baca fic kalian satu per satu.**

 **diriku minggat dulu.**

 **salam damai homo,**

 **akane miyuki**


End file.
